Hard to Catch
by TheBattlesAlwaysOn
Summary: Sakura Haruno has an older sister, Haruno Nadeshiko. She seems to love not being in a relationship, can anyone change that?


Chapter 1: Urgent!

Kakashi was a week away from testing a new set of genin's, he had both hoped and not hoped that they would pass. He knew what kind of team he wanted in his mind, but it seemed like no one could ever break his rules. He wanted to have a team to pass down his legacy but at the same time, he enjoyed being able to have time to himself after a mission with a good book. Let's face it, if he could he would marry the Icha Icha series and live happily ever after.

There was a bird circling outside his window, cawing. The hokage must have a mission for him. He closed his book and walked to the Hokage building. When he entered the Hokage's office, the Hokage was very ready, he handed Kakashi a file. Confused, he opened the file to reveal a snapshot of a ninja from Konoha and her information.

Name: Haruno Nadeshiko  
Age: 21  
Hair: Pale pink  
Eyes: Blue  
Gender: Female  
Rank: Chuunin

He closed the file after reading those bits, waiting for the Hokage to explain.

"A couple months ago," he sighed a bit, "more exactly, 4 months and 7 days ago, I sent Nadeshiko-chan on a tracking mission." He took a long pause. "Nadeshiko is a very gifted sensory type ninja, she's very much like Minato in that way." Hearing his old sensei's name made his ears perk a bit. "Her mission was to try and find Orochimaru." Kakashi tensed up at hearing that. "She was only to try and locate him, but I've lost contact with her about a week ago. She always sends in report on a weekly basis. I'm worried she might have been caught." Hiruzen walked over to his desk, a map was laid out. "These were her last check points."

"She's awfully close to the Village hidden in the Mists." If he was caught snooping around, he wasn't sure how well the Bloody Mists would take to his search and rescue.

"I would have you leave as soon as possible."

"Understood." Kakashi went home, so much for a day with his book, he packed lightly and went to the last known location.

It took him about a week to get to the port village, which was he last known location. He took out her picture and began to ask the locals, he had hoped she was a people person.

"Have you seen this girl around here?" he had flashed the picture to the restaurant workers.

"Yeah! I saw her come in the other day. I was shocked by her hair, I hadn't seen pink hair before." A boy announced.

"Do you know which way she headed?"

"No, I don't" he said, giving him an apologetic look. "Is she in trouble?"

"She might be. Thank you for your help." He began asking the people who owned boats. Maybe she needed to go into the mists. "Have any of you guys seen this girl?" He presented the photo again. All the sailors said they saw her, but she never asked them for a ride. Kakashi began to realize that she probably stuck out like a sore thumb in this town, people had brown or black hair and white or gray if they were elders.

Kakashi spent the whole day asking around the town, everyone saw her but no one could give him an answer on which way she might have been headed. Kakashi took a break at a café that had outdoor seating. A little girl came up to him, she looked homeless, she pointed to the picture that Kakashi had set on the table next to his empty tea cup.

"You need to save her" the little girl said bluntly. "She went out to the Demon island." The little girl pointed towards the sea.

"Demon island?" Kakashi asked. The little girl bobbed her brown head up and down.

"She said she was looking for a bad man, he lives on Demon island." Kakashi finally got a lead on where Nadeshiko might have gone. No one was able to take him to Demon island, too much rough water to sail through and there was no amount that one could pay to suede the sailors to go. Kakashi resulted to running across the water after he got some directions for where the island might be.

Demon island was rightfully named, it looked haunted and screaming echoed from somewhere on the island. To his surprise he was snuck up on. Two Mists ninjas pulled him away from the island.

"She said leaf might be looking for her." One of the ninja's stated.

"Lucky us." The other said. "Leaf ninja, we've got your colleague. She's a bit injured."

"What did you do to her?" Kakashi asked accusingly.

"We didn't do anything, she picked a fight with the snake. Come with us"

The two ninjas didn't bind him, merely walked in front of him as they lead him into the mainland. It began to get foggier. They led him straight to the Mizukage's building and into the Mizukage's office. There sat two women having a nice cup of tea. One was the red-headed Mizukage the other was the pink-headed leaf ninja. She was in really bad shape but she was still smiling

The Mizukage got up to greet Kakashi.

"I'm Mei Terumi the 5th Mizukage." She gave a small bow. "I've had the pleasure of getting to know one of your ninja's."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I'm very grateful that you have taken care of her." Mei invited him to sit down with them, explaining to him that she woke up earlier today.

"What idiot tries to take on a Sanin by herself?" Mei finally asked.

"It was either fight or die, I was sure I wasn't going to get out of there. I was lucky that white-haired guy came and saved me."

Nadeshiko had successfully found out one of Orochimaru's hideouts, but she was sure there were more.

"You're too young to die before you get married" Mei shrieked, overly caring about Nadeshiko's possible love life.

"I don't plan on getting married, I don't think there is such thing as true love. And I wouldn't want to ruin my figure with giving birth." Mei's jaw dropped at hearing this.

"Oh if only I was as young as you" She sighed out.

"When would I be able to take Haruno-san home?"

"You could take her now, but she has a broken leg. It's totally up to you."

"I need to write the Hokage."

Kakashi informed the Hokage of Nadeshiko's status and her somewhat successful mission. He planned on travelling with her as soon as possible.

Nadeshiko walked into the room, leaning on her crutch. Her left leg was all bandaged up.

"I'm ready to leave in the morning. If you are ready" she informed. Kakashi gave a slight nod.


End file.
